


Tonight at Nine: Two Assholes Have to Pee in a Forest

by Distracteddiddlin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Featuring a very brief caboose cameo, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracteddiddlin/pseuds/Distracteddiddlin
Summary: I blame garyAnd myselfBut most importantly, I blame gary





	Tonight at Nine: Two Assholes Have to Pee in a Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garydactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garydactyl/gifts).



“Dude, you're walking even slower than _me_ , what's wrong?”

“ **_Nothing_ ** , look can we just _keep moving?_ ” Squeaked Simmons. He fidgeted from foot to foot anxiously. “We're still a few hours away from camp, we need to keep moving..”

Grif stared at him, and grabbed his arm when he tried to walk past him. “ _Seriously_ , you look like you've got a whole damn tree up your ass, you're walking so stiff.”

Simmons yelped quietly when Grif grabbed his arm, wincing as he sloshed more than he'd have liked at the sudden stop. “Can we just keep moving?-”

“Dude, you have to pee.”

“ **_No I don't!_ ** ” Yelped Simmons, clenching his fists as he fought the urge to grab his crotch.

“ _Seriously_ Dick, just, I dunno pop a squat behind a tree already.”

Simmons flushed beneath his helmet, shaking his head furiously. “Nope, I'm good, let's just keep moving-”

“What, are you… what's the word? Pee-shy? That's it, isn't it, you're a ‘fraidy-pee-er!”

Simmons sighed, glaring at Grif. “ _No,_ I am _not_ ““pee-shy””, I just… prefer going at home. You know that.”

Grif paused. “I don't think anyone could hold it _that_ long.”

Simmons gave another, more exasperated sigh, smoothing down some non-existent wrinkles to fight the returning urge to grab himself. “ _Camp counts as home_ , can we keep moving, **_please?_ ** ”

Grif shrugged. “Okay. So, is it a fetish thing?”

Simmons sputtered. “Is it a **_what_ **??” His skin burned as he blushed out of mortification.

“Are you not-peeing because you're hot for it?”

Simmons spluttered incoherently for a full minute before he could form words again. “ **_No_ ** , _I do_ **_not_ ** . Why do **you** ask?! I bet you've got the fetish here!!! ...fatass!”

Grif shrugged, making no moves to deny it. “Just asking. ...I thought you wanted to keep moving, _Dick_?”

Simmons made an exasperated noise, before stalking off back on the trail to camp, his steps furious but still janky from desperation

Grif shrugged once more before following Simmons, watching intently as he shuffled on. He watched as Simmons’ knees nearly rubbed together as he walked, squeezing his legs together as much as he could and keep walking.

Simmons quietly whined as they walked, he felt his poor bladder, filled with liquid and sloshing with every desperate step. Each time he put his foot down he fought the urge to grab his crotch. Six words repeated in his head as he walked.

‘Keep your dignity. _Have to pee_.’

Still he stiffly kept walking.

‘Keep your dignity. Have to pee. _Have to pee. Have to pee._ **_Havetopeehavetopeehavetopee_ **.’

His mental chanting was abruptly cut short by a sloshing sound, made right by his ear. He squeaked, his hands flying to his crotch as he was horrified to feel a small leak escape him. He squatted down, heel pressed to his crotch as he grabbed himself with his hands, struggling to maintain control. When he glanced up he saw that it was Grif, half-empty water bottle in hand. “ **_WHAT?_ ** ” He eventually gasped out, still fighting to not wet, and only barely winning that battle.

“Just, uh, wanted to see if you were thirsty, we've been walking for a _while_ …”

“ _No. I'm not. Thirsty._ ” Simmons hissed, gritting his teeth as he eventually straightened.

Grif shrugged, putting back the bottle with one last slosh. “Just checking. So, uh, _how bad is it?_ ” Grif asked, stepping closer.

“Ngh, not that bad.” Simmons grunted, lying as he stepped back.

“You sure? Because you _look_ like you're about piss yourself at any moment.” Grif stepped forward again, right in Simmons’ personal space now.

“ _Yes, I-_ what are you?-”

Grif leaned forward, his helmet in the crook of Simmons neck as he whispered. “ _Is this okay?_ ”

“I… _yes_. ...‘m not sure how much longer I can..” Simmons murmured, finally admitting how badly he had to pee.

“Oh? I thought you could make it all the way to camp? Did the mighty math wizard miscalculate?” Grif purred into his ear, his large hand wandering up Simmons calve.

“Nngh, don't say that word, ass.”

“What, whiz? You don't want to think about whizzing? How good it would feel to just let it all out now, to gush out onto the ground right now?”

Simmons bounced on the balls of his feet, hands now firmly clenched over his crotch. “ _Not funny_ Grif, it's like there's a countertop jammed against it.”

Grif snorted quietly, his hands moving towards the clasps on Simmons’ armor. “Mmm, would you like that Simmons? Being pressed into the counter while I take you… telling you to keep holding like a good boy?”

Simmons gasped, clenching harder as he tried to deal with all the stimulus at once. The mental image Grif gave him making his need to go _worse_ , as did his fingers suddenly poking into the sides of his bladder, before suddenly getting a small taste of relief as Grif popped a couple of his plates off, giving his bladder more room to expand in the rubber undersuit.

“Better?- Wheeew, that's, hm.” Grif began to ask, before losing his train of thought at the sight of Simmons’ bladder bulge, jutting out under his underarmor. It wasn't a **_giant_ ** bulge, but it stood out against the rest of Simmons’ scrawny form, and was fairly firm to the touch, filled near bursting.

“ _I have to go so_ **_bad_ ** , _Grif_ .” Simmons panted, writhing a little as he clenched at his crotch, doing everything he could to hold on longer as his bladder told him to go, _go, go_ **_now now now_ **.

“Okay- Hang on- it was…. Here! This help?” Grif rummaged in his bag, before pulling out a small hunk of plastic, before offering it to Simmons.

Simmons squinted at it for a moment. “Why do- _You went through my bag?_ ”

“You didn't take it with you and I thought it would come in handy!”

“ **_You went through my bag!_ ** ”

“ _Do you want to pee on a tree or not?_ ”

Simmons swallowed thickly, his bladder throbbing with need to empty itself as he stared at Grif. “ **_Yes._ ** ”

* * *

 

Simmons spent several long, tense moments trying to hold himself, pull apart the seam on his underarmor, and hold the aid to crotch. Eventually Grif stepped in, having watched him struggle long enough, helping pull back the material of the crotch of his armor away for him. It was silent for a few more tense moments, before Simmons finally began to pee. It started with a painfully slow trickle, that felt like a knife being twisted in his abdomen before he began to gush in earnest.

He felt like he was pissing out _gallons_ as he watched his stream hit the ground and plants in front of them, yet still it was barely enough for his poor, distended bladder.

Simmons had barely let out enough to feel any sense of relief when they both heard Caboose’s voice calling out for them. On instinct, Simmons clenched and the stream slowed, before coming to a stop. It was torture, to have the slightest taste of relief only to have it suddenly ripped away at the last moment.

Caboose’s head popped out from behind a nearby rock. “Ah! There you are! We thought you got lost- well, Tucker thought you guys were doing _stuff_ and bow chika bum bum, but- hey what _are_ you two doing in the bushes?”

“ _Nothing!_ ” Squeaked Simmons.

“Peeing!” Said Grif at the same time.

It fell silent for a few minutes.

“Ok!” Said Caboose. “I’ll go back to camp and tell everyone you were just hanging out in the bushes and Grif was just peeing. Ok bye!”

“W- _Caboose!_ **_Wait!_ ** ” Simmons yelled after him, but it was too late. As suddenly as he had appeared, Caboose had disappeared, like usual. With incorrect information, also like usual.

Simmons grit his teeth, took the aid and shook it out, drying it with some leaves before tucking it back into a bag.

“...You’re not seriously going to wait the rest of the way back to camp-”

“ _It’s fine!_ ” Simmons squeaked. “Can _totally_ hold it the rest of the way.” He said, lying.

“Dude, I don’t think that’s healthy…”

Simmons stayed silent, walking past Grif back to the trail to camp.

He could make it. Simmons convinced himself. He just needed to not think about how badly he still needed to pee. Just **_not concentrate_ ** oh how he felt so much fuller than the half empty waterbottles that sloshed in their bags. No, don’t think about water, sloshing around, so wet. And how much he needed to- _No_ , he needed to just think about how they’d be at camp before they knew it. Then he could pee as long as he desperately wanted to. To piss, urinate, whiz, leak, gush, stream, piddle, go, pee- **_No. Camp._ ** Then he’d _finally_ get relief. Like he’d been given a small taste of a few minutes ago. He’d be able to finally relax and let go. The liquid gushing out of him, pattering loudly on the ground. The... relief-

Simmons gasped, his hands flying to his crotch as he felt a leak gush out of him for a second when he lost concentration. His hands squeezed at his crotch as he twisted in on himself, trying to retain control in a battle of wills against his bladder, A battle he was now finally beginning to _lose_.

Grif was at his side already. “Just _go_.”

Simmons could barely hear Grif, his desperation so intense as he squatted down automatically. He nearly fell over as he tried to hold out long enough to part his underarmor and underwear out of the way, before Grif grabbed his shoulder, supporting him.

“Just piss already dude.”

Simons was already going before Grif could finish his sentence. He almost sobbed as he let go, so much in him that it felt like _minutes_ had passed before he began to get any relief, even though it was just seconds.

Grif leaned over to support Simmons as he awkwardly waited for the other man to finish peeing. Hearing Simmons gush onto the ground almost endlessly was beginning to torture Grif in earnest. His own urge was only a very slight tug when Simmons was first squirming. By now it was beginning to become a pressing issue, and one that was hard to ignore as he listened to Simmons pee. It didn't help that seeing him so desperate had made Grif hard as diamond, it made the urge worse if anything, especially knowing that his arousal just made it nearly impossible to go, himself.

Eventually, Simmons finally finished, his torrent becoming a stream, before turning into a trickle, with a couple last jets, before he was done. “ _Oh god,_ that, um.” Simmons stammered, embarrassment and shame catching up to him. “ _That definitely just happened_.” He eventually squeaked.

“Uh, yeah dude, it did.” said Grif. He nonchalantly helped pull Simmons back up, holding him steady when Simmons’ knees threatened to buckle after squatting so low so long and unexpectedly. “I'll be right back-” Grif began to say, he was cut short by Simmons catching his arm, keeping him there. “What? Are you the only one allowed to pee? Or what, **_are you_** _actually hot for it?_ ” Grif teased, but still a little frustrated to be kept from relieving himself.

Simmons blushed a deep crimson under his armor, hastily letting Grif’s elbow go. “ _No, I don't!_ I just. Um. **_Bet you can't hold it until we get to camp!_ ** ” Said Simmons, his words coming so fast at the end his sentence scarcely felt longer than one, uninterrupted word.

Grif stared at him. “What's in it for me?”

Simmons faltered, swallowing loudly as he tried to figure out how to convince him. “ _I'llmakeitworthyourwhile._ ”

“What was that?”

Simmons swallowed again, and took a deep breath to steel his nerves to repeat himself, before pausing and taking out one of their partial bottles. “Drink this, and hold it until we reach camp. And… _I'll make it. Worth. Your. While._ ”

Grif considered it for a moment. But only one. He snatched the bottle as nonchalantly as he could. “Oh you better be ready to eat those words later asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha you read a pee story


End file.
